To Be The Very Best
by ShiroTenshiRyu
Summary: All his life Roxas had dreamed of starting his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Today was that day. Grim Dark. Hopefully going to travel across all the regions. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I touched my feet to the ground and knew at once I was home. The grass felt great across my bare feet. It was natural being barefoot. I had never liked shoes so I just chose not to wear them. My plain white shirt was unremarkable while my jacket drew a lot of attention to itself being a golden and red color. My mother had made it for me for my eighteenth birthday. As I thought about what today meant for me, my hand went instinctively to my belt which held a single tiny sphere. It was white and black in color with a chrome ring around the center and a chrome button on the front. Removing it from my belt I looked over it with admiration. Today I started my journey. Ever since the Dragon War between Zekrom and Reshiram ravaged the land and tore the inhabitance asunder, separating them into two groups, kids were no longer allowed to start their journeys at ten. The age had been moved to eighteen even after a group of trainers reunited the world and allowed people to begin rebuilding. With the Gym system having been reinstated the Leaders returned to their posts and that's where I was headed. First I had to be given my first Pokémon though. I was lucky enough to begin my journey the same way as the one of the six Pokémon Masters who had united the world again. Red, the Champion of Kanto and Leader of the Pokémon Masters had begun his journey just like I was, here in Pallet Town. I made my way in the quiet early morning, towards the lab of Professor Oak. I could hear the noises of Pokémon coming from behind the lab. I gave the door a gentle knock as I approached it. I waited a few moments before I knocked again. I waited once more and went to knock as the doors slid open in front of me. I was greeted by a young, spiky, brown haired adult standing in front of me. He wore a pristine white lab coat labeled researcher. I assumed by the lack of gray hair that this was just an assistant. "I'm looking for Professor Oak, sir." I said to him as politely as I could. The man looked at me as if trying to decide if I was serious.

Several moments of unnerving silence finally ended when the man in the lab coat began to laugh at me and extended his hand. "I'm Green." He said holding out his hand. I took it reluctantly as I stood wide eyed at the fact that I hadn't recognized one of the greatest Pokémon Researchers in the world. "I'm Professor Oak's grandson. I'll be taking over the lab soon so I've been running it while he is out of town." Another chuckle escaped him as if some invisible joke had been made at my expense. "I apologize for rambling you are?"

"I'm Roxas." I said confidently. "I've come to receive my first Pokémon sir." Green look at me as though he saw right through me. Green continued to stare at me with the same look my dad would make when he'd reminisce on his days as a traveling trainer. After a few moments of yet another awkward silence Green took me to a room towards the back of the lab. Inside the room was relatively cold compared to outside. In the center of the all grey room sat a machine with a transparent glass casing. As we got closer to the machine I saw three Pokéball.

"So Roxas are you at all familiar with the three Pokémon you are allowed to choose from?" Green asked opening the center machine's casing. I nodded my head no. It had been a long time since I had actually thought about the Pokémon I might get to choose from once I started my journey. "Well there are three as you should clearly be able to see. The first Pokéball" He said pointing to the one on the left. "Contains a Pokémon named Bulbasaur. It's a more level headed Pokémon and is compatible with nearly any trainer." I nodded in acknowledgement. "This one here." He said pointing to the middle Pokéball. "Contains Charmander. Charmander can be quiet the handful if not given to the proper trainer, very quick to anger and prone to fits of rage." I nodded once more and Green pointed to the final Pokéball. "This one contains Squritle. It's more relaxed than either of the other two Pokémon, but you won't find a Pokémon who is more versatile in terms of travel." I nodded a final time going to my belt and pulled my personal Pokéball and pressed its button to the button of another Pokéball. A dinging noise signified that that the transfer was complete. "That's a good choice, Roxas. So tell me where are you going first?" I looked at him and thought on it. I didn't have much of an idea, nor had I ever really thought about it. Finally I just shrugged my shoulders and shifted my weight in uncomfortable silence as I stood waiting, unsure whether or not I could leave yet. "Well I'd suggest starting in Pewter City. After that who knows where the road will take you." I thanked him and turned to leave quickly eager to get my journey underway. "Hey Roxas" Green shouted at me. "You might want this." He held out some sort of wrist device. It was a fluorescent and vibrant orange. "Sorry about the color it was the last one I had." I took the device and looked at him quizzically drawing out another one of his laughs. "It's a PokéGear. They are all the rage in Johto. My gramps had about a dozen or so modified so that they function as a Pokédex as well as a normal PokéGear."

"Thank you Professor." I shook his hand and ran out the sliding doors and started quickly down Route 1. The sky was a crystal clear blue, and filled with wild Pidgeys and Spearows. I continued down the route not a care in the world. My journey to become a Pokémon Master had just begun and I hadn't any idea the trails that awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

Route 1 had suffered the least in Kanto. The lack of travelers after the Dragon Wars left it open to the rampant growth of trees and tall grass. The growth and scarring of the wars had left almost all of the Pokémon in Kanto scattered. Pokédexes had been issued to trainers over the last few years to finally start gathering information on the new locations of Pokémon. Roxas had yet to see any wild Pokémon, since he had stuck close to the road, but he knew he'd need a second Pokémon to help him against the first Gym Leader. He had some time though between here and Pewter. Normally Viridian City was between Pallet Town and Pewter City, but ever since the war no one went to Viridian anymore. It was one of the largest battle sites of the war and it was scarred. As I thought about the torn up city an idea came to me. No one ever went to Viridian so the place must be crawling with Pokémon.

I passed the time ideally daydreaming about my first Pokémon battle. The thought of using my first Pokémon would be like. As I approached the southern entrance of the city I was wonderstruck at what I saw. The town was littered with giant piles of rubble and some craters filled with water. Despite the fallen rubble and torn up road, you could hardly tell this place was ever Viridian City anymore. A couple of Rattata scurried to and fro about the abandoned city.

Roxas felt a shiver go down his spine. I had been here ten years ago. Back when the city was still whole. Back when the Dragon War had begun. I was barely eight when it happened. Two giant Dragon type Pokémon burst from the Viridian Gym and two men vowed to defeat each other. As enigmatic as the two men were the entire world became enamored with their views. Within two years the world was at war. After four everyone who wasn't a Pokémon Trainer lived in constant fear. The war waged on for nine years in all. When it was all said and done people returned to their daily lives. Even to this day people were wary.

I made my way over to one of the craters filled with water and filled my bottle. I looked down in the water cleaning my face only to notice that I was face to face with a Dratini. The little blue and white serpent was staring at me from the water's surface. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dragon type Pokémon were rare enough before the war, after they were all but extinct. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I just knew I had to catch it. My hand went to my Pokéball, I breathed in, and threw it.

"Go, Cynder!" I yelled as the now red and orange ball made impact with the ground. A popping noise was followed by a white light. Out of the Pokéball appeared my first Pokémon, Charmander. The red-orange lizard had a small flame flickering from the tip of its tail. I was in awe of the tiny monster. It had razor sharp claws and its eyes were bright red, lit with a fiery energy. It stared down the Dratini in front of it, as if aware of my intent. The Dratini lunged out of the crater and tackled Cynder to the ground.

"Come on Cynder you got this!" Cynder stood up triumphantly and took the offensive with a flurry of scratches. "Yeah, that's it Cynder drive it home!" Dratini took a couple blows before getting itself around Cynder and wrapped its body tight. Cynder couldn't move its limbs at all. "Come on Cynder you can do it!" The flame on Cynder's tail began to blaze powerfully. Cynder opened its jaw and a small flame burst forward. The flame singed the Dratini's face sending it reeling back in pain. Cynder let lose another flame which was met with a stream of water propelled from Dratini's mouth. Both streams continued for what seemed like hours. Finally both streams died out, "Now Cynder us scratch!" Cynder moved in and landed a decisive blow sending Dratini back a few feet. My hand went to another Pokéball in my bag, I breathed in once more, and threw it.

The Pokéball soared through the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I watched it sail towards my first capture. I could hardly breathe at all the ball made contact and popped open. A blue beam absorbed the Dratini. The ball hit the ground sat in complete stillness. I watched my body shacking with anticipation. It shook once. I could see Cynder shacking as well as if it could feel my nerves. It shook a second time. It was in the bag I just knew it! It shook a final time. I rushed to the Pokéball as it dinged. I could hardly believe my delight. I pressed the button on the ball immediately releasing my newly caught Dratini. I stared at the little serpent who was more than content to approach Cynder and attempt to make a new rival. They traded a few glares and a small strike or two and they seemed to settle down. I returned them both to their Pokéball, and looked up noticed the sun was setting.

Hurrying down the road out of the north side of town I barely made it to the Pokémon Center as the sunset just behind him. He was greeted at the front counter by a red haired woman in a white uniform. "Oh" She piped "A visitor! It's been some time since we had a visitor!"

"I hope it's not too late ma'am." I said instinctively. "I was just wondering is there a room I could stay in for the night."

"Of course" She smiled and pointed to a set of stairs leading to a second floor. "First door on the left" I turned to head up to my room when the nurse caught a glimpse of my belt that held my two Pokéballs. "Sir, are you a Pokémon Trainer?" I looked at her and nodded. "Here let me see those." She pointed to my Pokeballs.

I hesitated at first, Pokemon theft was common since the end of the war. But womething told me I could trust this woman. I handed her my Pokeballs. "Thank you." I turned again to head up the stairs. The room I was offered was nothing spectacular, but it was a soft bed and roof over my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I realized I forgot to add a small detail at the end of last chapter. Roxas's Custom Pokeballs are all unique to him. They start out black and white then change color based on the Pokemon captured. As it stands Cynder's is Red and Orange and Draco's (Dratini) is a Sky Blue and White.**

Waking up in a room other than mine was strange. Still I happened to be lucky enough to be facing a window that looked out at the sunset. The sky was a vibrant red, and several Pidgey and a few Spearow flittered on the edge of the horizon before they disappeared behind the sun. I stretched out and sleepily made my way down stairs. The nurse, Joy I believe she said her name was, pointed me back upstairs offering me the use of the shower there in the building. After a quick rinse I was back on the main floor ready to resume my journey. "Here you are Roxas, both your Pokémon in tip top shape." I took my pokéballs; one red and orange, the other blue and white, and thanked her for all her help. "Roxas take these as well." She handed me four bottles; two purple and two yellow. "The purple bottle is a potion, the yellow ones are Antidotes. You'll need them if you are going to get through Viridian Forest. The place is crawling with Poison types so please be careful." I thanked her once more and headed out of the Pokémon Center opposite of the where I'd originally entered.

The forest quickly over took the road again and it wasn't long before I found a broken and rotted sign that had the words Viridian Forest barely visible on it. I pushed forward and soon found that the tree line formed a natural maze. I could hear the Pokémon in the forest, but couldn't see a single one. My nerves got the better of me and I clicked the button one Cynder's ball and released it letting it walk beside me. Cynder walked with her head held high. She was confident in herself, and seeing that must have rubbed off on me because I remember as soon as she was beside me I stood taller.

As we made our way through the forest a few Spinarak and Pinco had tried to attack them, but Cynder defeated them no problem with her Ember attack. I even took the time to add a third Pokémon to my team, a Clefairy. I had returned Cynder to her pokéball after I caught the Clefairy and continued on my way. The thick trees prevented me from telling the time so I moved quickly through the forest trying to make it to Pewter before sun down. As I neared the exit of the forest I began to hear shouting. It sounded like someone was in trouble so I took off. When I found the source of the noise I saw a man in a business suit pinned against a tree. Standing in front of him was a woman dressed head to toe in an all black uniform.

"Now you listen here miss, I work for a very big company and they'll send the best of the best to rescue me." He said in a pathetic whimper.

The woman laughed. "Dedenne use Thunder Wave and shut him up." A small Pokémon about the size of a Pikachu scurried over to the man and rubbed its cheek against the man sending a small series of blue sparks through his body paralyzing him. "I'll take this." The woman reached down taking several pokéballs from his bag.

"Give those back." I shouted as I tossed my blue and white pokéball releasing Draco from his pokéball. The woman turned and was stunned when she saw Draco.

"Now that's a prize worth having." She said laughing at me. "Do you know who you are messing with?"

"A no good Pokéthief, that's who!" Her face quickly turned from confidence to anger.

"I'm no common thief, I'm a member of Team Rocket, and I will not stand to be insulted like that! No go Dedenne use Spark!" The tiny mouse Pokémon began to charge itself with electrical power.

"Don't let it get an attack off Draco use Slam!" Draco hit the Dedenne with blinding speed. The mouse toppled over, but still managed to nail Draco be wrapping its tail around Draco's. Draco took the hit and got right back up. "That's it Draco now use Dragon Rage." Draco opened its mouth and a violent storm like blue and yellow breath spewed from Draco. The Dedenne barely managed to avoid the attack.

"You're good kid, but I'm better. Now Dedenne, Play Rough." An evil grin appeared on the Pokemon's face as it wrapped its tail around Draco and started squeezing him and slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Draco tried to break free, but nothing would work. I sat there helpless until finally I remembered how Cynder had escaped from this situation when it fought Draco.

"Draco use Water Gun on its face!" Draco turned and let lose a furious stream of water into the face of the Rocket's Dedenne. "That's it now use Slam!" Draco hit it again before the thing could regain its senses. "Now finish it with one final Slam Draco!" Draco leapt gracefully into the air then landed on the Dedenne causing it to stop moving all together.

"You win this round," The woman said returning her Dedenne to its pokéball. "I'll pay you back for this though kid." The woman threw a Smoke Ball against the ground and took off. When the smoke finally cleared I saw three pokéballs lying on the ground. I returned Draco to his pokéball, and walked over to the three pokéballs picking them up and returning them to the business man who was slowly beginning to return to normal.

Th-thank you so much!" The man said shaking my hand vigorously.

"It was nothing really. I was just doing the right thing." When he finally stopped shaking my hand he asked me what I was doing out here.

"I'm on my way to Pewter. I just started my journey to become a Pokémon Master." I said triumphantly.

"Pewter you say? Well how's about you escort me the rest of the way there and in return I'll give you one of these three Pokémon?" I readily agreed and we quickly made our way to Pewter City.

"So what were you doing out in the forest sir?" I asked politely.

"Well I was sent to Kanto from Hoenn, to help start up a new Devon Corps location. Plus these I'm delivering these three Pokémon to Cedric Juniper. Once he hears how you rescued me I'm sure he'll have no problem handing one over to you." The man and I talked about his youth, his days as a Pokémon trainer and how he had been friends with Steven, the Champion of the Hoenn League, as a child. Finally we made it to Pewter at about sundown. The man led me through the city and we finally stopped in front of a large green and brown building. "This is Devon Corps, Kanto location. You can stay here for the night if you want. We've got a couple beds for the scientists who will be living here, but since they've yet to arrive they should be available."

"Thank you sir!" I said beaming with happiness. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Pokémon Center is, would you sir?"

"Unfortunately no I don't, but perhaps you could ask my son, Lucas. He arrived about a week before me. Lucas, are you here? I need you to help a new friend of mine." A boy about my age peered around the corner.

"You called dad?" He had long white hair and was wearing a red jacket with black jeans.

"Yes. I'd like you to show my friend Roxas here around town. He's new and needs a quick tour."

"Sure, just let me get Chespin and Houndour and we'll be off!" He ran up stairs then came back almost instantly a black bag on his neck and two pokéballs now on his belt. "Come on Roxas!"

"Hold on Lucas hold on. First I'd like to give Roxas a Pokemon like I promised. Now Roxas I won't tell you what Pokemon is in each ball, but you can choose anyone you like." I looked them over and they were all the same. So I went with the one on the left and pulled out another one of my custom pokéballs and pressed the button to the button of my chosen pokeball.

"Okay, okay let's go already." Lucas urged me out of the house. As soon as we were out of ear shot Lucas's whole demeanor changed. "So you're a trainer then?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah. It's only my second day though." I said nervously.

"Are you gonna travel?"

"That's the plan." I said excitedly. "I'm going to travel the world and become a Pokemon Master."

"Then can I ask you for a favor?" I nodded my head yes. "I want to come with you." I was a bit shocked the guy had only just met me. "I've had my Pokemon for a year now and my dad won't even let me challenge a gym. But he's seen you in battle so maybe he'll let me finally travel if I have a friend to go with me."

"Well company would be nice." I said thinking about it. I dropped my Pokemon off at the Pokemon Center. Lucas and I continued to talk about Pokemon and our dreams as we walk back to the Devon Corps building. "Hey Lucas," I said being as calm as possible. "If your dad says yes, then I'd love to have you along."

Lucas's face lit up with excitement. "You mean it Roxas?" I nodded my head yes. "Oh thank you so much! I'll talk to my dad tonight! Tomorrow we hit the road!"

"Actually Lucas, first I've got to defeat the Pewter Gym. And since you are gonna tag along maybe you could too." Lucas shook his head and we headed into the building. I walked up the stairs to the third floor where the beds were and crashed.

**AN: Any Chapter where a new Pokemon is caught or given to Roxas I will be updating the Pokemon and it's ball color. Clafairy's is Pink and Black. The Pokemon Roxas recieved as a gift is Silver and Grey. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and if you'd like to suggest Pokemon for Roxas to capture as well feel free to PM me or leave it as a comment. Thank you for any and all comments.**


End file.
